The Next Generation
by Anime-Angel-Seza
Summary: The Konoha 12 are all grown up and now they have their own kids. But one day, one of these young shinobi notice a disturbance in the air, what is this disturbance? DISCONTINUED, up for adoption, check my profile for details.
1. The Boys

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto Fanfic: The Next Generation

Summary: The Konoha 12 are all grown up and now they have their own kids. But one day, one of these young shinobi notice a disturbance in the air, what is this disturbance?

Chapter 1 – The Boys

It's a peaceful morning in the Hidden Leaf Village, the bird's are singing their morning song and the animals are coming out to pla-"WHERE IS HE?" Okay scratch that, it most definitely isn't a peaceful morning. Who was it that ruined this peaceful morning? Well it was a very angry mother on the search for her son who is in a lot of trouble. "When I find him…" she whispers to herself.

"Tenten, why are you yelling?" asks a pink-haired woman coming from behind. You can guess who that is, that's right, it's Sakura. But her last name isn't Haruno anymore, nope, it's Uzumaki, you got it right, she's married to Naruto. With what she said, you can gather that the raging mother is none other than Tenten. She is now married to Neji, giving her the surname of Hyuga.

"Because, that stupid son of mine did it again, he got up early, trashed the kitchen and ran off, this has been happening ever since I allowed him to prepare his own breakfast. Then when I realise he is a menace in the kitchen I banned him from it, so he goes and wakes up early and does it himself," mumbles Tenten.

"He he, is that so?" says Sakura sweat-dropping at her friend's temper.

"Tenten, Sakura," the said women turn around to see a long-haired, blonde woman heading their way. Mmm hmm, it's Ino, though she is also married, to none other than Sasuke Uchiha. (A/N – I know that most people are a SasuSaku fan, but I'm a NaruSaku fan, so I had to put Ino and Sasuke together)

She walks up to her two friends, when she sees Tenten's enraged face, she frowns, "Let me guess, your son did something stupid, you're now angry at him, searching around Konoha for him and can't find him." When she sees her friends face, her suspicions are confirmed and so continues. "I know exactly how you feel, I have the same problem, but I have a feeling my son's offense isn't as bad as yours."

"Why, what did your boy do?" asks a calm Sakura.

"He…he…he called me a moron, when I get my hands on him, he is going to wish he didn't have his father's attitude."

"My son trashed the kitchen," grumbles a still angry Tenten.

"Oh my, I don't think he gets that from either of you, that is solely his personality," says Sakura starting to find this amusing.

Ino sees this, "Oh, you think this is funny, well you're just lucky that you don't have a boy. Not only that, but your girl has manners, she doesn't have your temper either."

"Yes, she doesn't have my temper, but she is sometimes as dense as her father."

"I don't think anyone can be as dense as Naruto," replies Ino. "Wait, where is Tenten?" she asks upon noticing Tenten's disappearance.

"Um, over there," points Sakura at a very amusing sight. Right in the middle of the street stands Tenten holding her son by the collar of his shirt and shaking him senseless.

"You stupid boy, you ruined my kitchen again. Wait until I tell your father," she yells at her somewhat disorientated son.

"Um, mum, he probably already knows, and knowing dad, the chances of him doing something about it are pretty low," he replies. I believe I should introduce this boy, standing, or rather hanging from his mother's grip, is Rion Hyuga. 15-year-old son of Neji and Tenten Hyuga, pale violet eyes and chestnut brown hair, his hair is long, but not as long as his father's and instead of being tied at the end, it is tied at the nape of his neck.

"Don't backchat to me Rion Hyuga, I am your mother and when I say you are banned from my kitchen, I mean you are banned from my kitchen."

"Huh, it seems she isn't as bright when she's mad, but that's what makes Tenten… Tenten," says Sakura.

"That seems so, Rion is right, his father is going to do nothing about it. Neji doesn't care, but if Rion was being disrespectful to Tenten, that would be another story altogether," replies Ino.

"Well, it seems Tenten is having the same problem as me," says a voice from behind. When they turn around, standing there is none other than Temari with her fan on her back as usual.

"So I'm going to assume that your son has also done something stupid," says Ino. When Temari nods, she continues, "Well, it must be a thing for teenaged boys to annoy the hell out of their mother's today."

"Your boy did something stupid too huh, my son is turning into his father," replies Temari, and the father she is talking about is, of course, Shikamaru. "He is lazy, I ask him to do one small thing, he lifts head from the table, says 'Too troublesome' and goes back to sleep."

"My son called me a moron and he- is that him over there?" asks Ino. "It is, oi, get back here," she yells and runs over to him.

When she reaches him, she grabs his ear and drags him towards their home. This boys name is Ochida Uchiha, 15-year-old son of Sasuke and Ino Uchiha, he is almost a spitting image of his father when he was that age, raven black hair in that style that defies gravity. The only thing that sets them apart is the colour of their eyes; Ochida has his mother's blue eyes.

"You young man are going home to face you father and tell him exactly what you said to me this morning, you break my stuff, he doesn't care, but when you insult me, you know what he'll do," she threatens him as they leave.

"Well, I'm going to assume that Sasuke is like Neji, doesn't like it when their sons disrespect their mothers," says Sakura.

"Definitely, when I see my son again, I'm going to let him have it, after he put his head back on the table, he new I was getting angry and bolted like there was no tomorrow," replies Temari. "Well I suppose I should-" "Oh crap."

The two women turn around to see the said boy. He's staring at his mother with fear in his eyes, so scared he can't move, that just shows how fearsome Temari is. This boy is Daiton Nara, 15-year-old son of Shikamaru and Temari Nara, and just like Ochida, he's an almost spitting image of his father with his mother's teal eyes. Again, just like Ochida, Daiton has his father's lazy personality.

"Ah ha, Daiton Nara, come here," Temari calls her son.

Slowly, he makes his way towards his mother fearing the worst. As soon as he's in range, Temari gives a whack, a hard and painful whack, on the back of his head. "That is what you get for disobeying me, you will listen to me no matter how lazy you are," scolds Temari.

"Yes mother," he replies.

* * *

I know not everyone agrees with my favourite couples, but you know, they are my favourite couples and I will use them. Any way, R&R please. With the names of the boys, I know they are weird, but they just came to my head and you can pronounce them however you wish. I think you may come across this story and notice that some of the characters may be a bit OOC, I try not to, but that is a hard task.

Well, that's all I have to say. Bye.


	2. The Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2 – The Girls

In the training ground of the original Team 8, is one of the members and he is training with his daughter; this member is Kiba Inuzuka. "Come on, what happened to that enthusiasm you had three hours ago when we started training?" Kiba asks his daughter.

"Well, it disappeared the minute I started to lose severely, especially since my sparring partner is 10 times stronger than I am," she replies.

"That is an exaggeration, I'm not 10 times stronger than you, if you try hard enough you can put me on my back," he laughs.

"I'm not just talking about you dad, you're forgetting that you have a dog that is huge and my dog is still only a puppy," she reminds him.

"Just because she is still a puppy doesn't mean that she can't defeat Akamaru," he scoffs.

"Dad, we are two young girls sparring with our fathers, don't you think that that is a bit of a disadvantage?" she asks.

"Nonsense," he replies. "You girls are strong enough; you just aren't trying hard enough."

"That does it, I'm going to go home, have a shower and then spend some time with the girls," she says as she leaves the area.

"Chicken," Kiba yells after his daughter only to be replied with a rude hand gesture. "Don't you give me such a rude gesture young lady or I will not allow you to see your friends for 3 days."

"Now you get serious, well I don't care, bye dad."

Introduction, this girl is Setsuna Inuzuka, 14-year-old daughter of Kiba and Hinata Inuzuka (A/N – I'm a KibaHina fan so yeah!). This young kunoichi has her mother's eyes and her father's brown hair which goes down to her middle back and is always tied in a pony tail at the top of her head. She also has the same red triangles as her father on her cheeks. She also has her father's personality and she doesn't go anywhere without her nin-dog Tetsu, who looks nothing like her father, she has brown fur all over her small body and looks more like a wolf than any other dog. Just like how their father's used to be, Tetsu goes everywhere on Setsuna's head.

"Oh come on Setsuna, just a few more minutes and plus, I know you can beat me, you have your Byakugan, you're just being a drama queen," yells Kiba.

"I'm not using my Byakugan to defeat you dad," she replies calmly.

"Why not?"

"Because, mum told me not to use on you; only on her, Aunt Hinabi, Grandpa Hiashi, Neji and Rion," she replies just before jumping into the trees and heading back to the village.

"Damn, why doesn't Hinata want her to use her Byakugan on me?" he asks himself. "Oh well, I guess I better go home too."

* * *

Back in the village, there is a young teenaged girl walking the streets of Konoha in search for her mother. "Oh Lady Sakura, how are yo… oh my, you're not Lady Sakura, sorry dear," says a woman as she walks past.

"That's okay, people always mistake me for mother when they're not paying much attention, but as soon as they see my eyes, they realise I'm not who they thought I was," she replies calmly. You guessed it, this is the daughter Ino, Sakura and Tenten were talking about. Her name is Katai Uzumaki, 14-year-old daughter of Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki, she is an almost spitting image of her mother, but has her father's blue eyes. She may have her mother's hair colour, but her style is her own; her hair is a small bun at the nape of her neck.

"Of course, my dear, still I am sorry. How is your mother anyway?" asks the woman.

"She is fine, as fine as any other day I suppose," replies Katai.

"That's good to hear, and what of Lord Hokage, how is he?"

"Also fine, he hasn't been doing a lot of work lately; it's become rather quiet mission wise. Now that I think about it, it's rather strange, but oh well," contemplates Katai.

"I'm glad that he is fine and not under a lot of pressure, but anyway, have a nice day dear," says the woman.

"I will," responds Katai with a wave as she walks along. "Now where is that mother of mine?" she asks no one in particular.

If you haven't figured out already, then the Lord Hokage the lady mentioned was of course Naruto. He made it to Hokage when Tsunade retired and made Naruto her successor, which is also why the lady called Sakura, 'Lady Sakura.' You obviously noticed that her friends didn't, but that's just it, they are her friends, they don't need to call her 'Lady.'

"I saw your mother outside the Hokage's building," says a voice from behind, like right behind, which makes Katai turn around rather quickly, so quick, she trips over her feet. But, with her ninja training, is able to turn her fall into a cartwheel.

When she stands up straight, she sees the face that goes with the voice. "I wish you wouldn't do that, the fact that I can never hear or sense you coming makes me question my ability as a kunoichi," she reprimands the girl in front of her.

"Sorry Katai, it's a habit," replies the girl in an innocent voice. Who is this girl you ask, well its Daria Uchiha, 15-year-old daughter of Sasuke and Ino Uchiha and twin sister of Ochida Uchiha. Her looks are opposite to her twin's; she has her mother's blonde hair and her father's onyx eyes. Her hair is even longer than her mother's; it reaches past her knees and is plaited from the nape of her neck down to the bottom (A/N - No I'm not tuning Rapunzel).

"Well, that's the only reason I tolerate it, anyway, you said you saw my mum outside dad's building?" she asks her friend.

"Yes, after she was with Tenten, Temari and my mother. It would seem that not just my brother, but Daiton and Rion also have been naughty. After the others found the boys, your mother went to see Naruto," she tells Katai.

"Ah, thank-you Daria, you're a legend, I'll talk to you later, bye," says Katai as she heads towards her father's office.

"Bye," says Daria. As she walks in the opposite direction of her friend, she thinks, _I wonder what that brother of mine did to piss mum off, oh well, I'll ask mum later_. With that she makes her way towards the Uchiha Complex.

* * *

I know that chappie was a bit weird, but this was harder than I thought, making a Naruto fanfic is hard. Anyway, R&R. Again the names of the girls just came to my head, except for Setsuna, that is a real Japanese name. Oh, I purposely made Katai and Setsuna younger than the other four to give it more effect, pfft, kidding, I just did it cause I felt like it. Hopefully this story turns out better than I anticipated.

Anyway, bye.


	3. Chakra Control

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 3 – Chakra Control

Naruto looks up from his desk when he his knocking on his door, "Come in," he says.

In comes Sakura with a bewildered look on her face, "Hey Naruto, this morning was hectic," she says.

"How is that?" he asks.

"The first thing I hear this morning was Tenten yelling, Rion trashed her kitchen while trying to prepare his own breakfast, then Ino comes and tells us that she's having the same sort of problem with Ochida, but something that his father will do something about," she replies.

"What did he do?" asks Naruto.

"He called her a moron, Sasuke is going to kill him, and then Tenten spots Rion and starts shaking him around while yelling at him, telling him that when she says he's banned from her kitchen, he's banned from her kitchen. That's around the time Temari came around saying that Daiton is turning into his father."

"Let me guess, he's become lazy?"

"Oh yeah, she asked him to do something, she didn't say what, he looked up said it was too troublesome and put his head down, but when he realised Temari was about to burst, he ran out of the house like his life depended on it, which in this case, it did. That's when Ino saw Ochida and dragged him back to the Uchiha Complex threatening to let Sasuke handle him. Temari was about to leave when Daiton noticed us and gave away his position. Temari gave him a serious whack on the head, told him he was to do what he was told and then they left as well. With that, I headed here," explains Sakura with a sigh.

"That is hectic, something is seriously wrong for those boys to do something stupid on the same day. I don't know if we'll ever see Ochida again once Sasuke is done with him, or Daiton for that matter, who knows what Temari will do to hi-" Naruto was saying until another knock at the door was heard. "Come in."

Then Katai pops her head around the door and notices the worn out face of her mother. "What's wrong mum, you look tired and it's not even noon yet?" she asks.

Sakura retells her morning of weirdness to her daughter. "That is my morning so far."

"Well mum, my morning so far, was being called you, again, and being sneaked up on by one of my best friends that scares me enough to lose balance. So dad has your day been as exciting as ours?" she asks her father.

"No Katai, it hasn't, all I've had is paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork," replies Naruto.

"Lovely, anyway, mum you promised to train with me today," she tells her mother.

"Oh, I did, I'm sorry, we'll go now," Sakura replies as she gets off the chair she is sitting on and starts to head for the door. Then she turns around, pecks Naruto on the cheek and then heads out the door. "See you later Naruto."

"Bye," he yells back while Katai follows her mother out the door.

"What is that you want me to train you in?" Sakura asks her daughter.

"Let's start with things I'm not good at, like chakra control," replies Katai.

"Okay, I know the best training to give you. You know, you get that chakra control problem from your father; it took him at least two days to complete this training. It's a training method that Kakashi-sensei gave us, out of your father, Sasuke and I, I was the only one to do it straight up. Your father and Sasuke took around the same time, pushing each other to the top," replies Sakura.

"You mean even Sasuke had difficulty with chakra control?" asks Katai.

"Yes, even Sasuke, but I had better chakra control because I focused on the chakra point of view for all jutsus, but your father and Sasuke were intent on gaining power, not control."

"Yeah, that sounds like dad and Sasuke, definitely Sasuke," Katai says.

"Yes it is, now, we're nearly there."

So the rest of the way to the training grounds was in peaceful silence as mother and daughter walk. Upon arrival, Sakura takes Katai over to a tall tree. "Now, this is the training Kakashi-sensei gave us, what you have to do is climb the tree."

"That's easy," Katai remarks.

"No it's not, you can't use your hands, you have to focus all of your chakra to the bottom of your feet and climb up, like this," says Sakura as she walks up to the tree and demonstrates. She then sits on the branch at the top of the tree. "Come on up, there's a lovely view."

Now starts Katai's training on chakra control.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ino manages to drag her son all the way back to there house in the Uchiha Complex. "Now, you are not to leave this house for the rest of the day," yells Ino.

"But, I was going to meet up with Daiton and Rion; we we're going to-"

"I don't care what you were going to do today or with whom you going to do it. Knowing Tenten and Temari, those boys won't be leaving there houses either, so suck it up like a shinobi and get over it," with that said, Ino goes into the kitchen to prepare a late breakfast.

"Oi, idiot brother," says Daria from the room across the hall.

"What do you want?" Ochida asks his twin.

"What did you do to mum for her to get so angry?" she asks.

"I called her a moron," he says with dignity. "Ouch, what was that for?" he asks his twin when she smacks him on the head.

"For calling mum a moron, if anyone's the moron, it's you. I don't care how proud you are of calling her that, it's wrong, and…hehe, she's going to tell dad isn't she? When dad finds out, he'll clobber you," says Daria in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up, he won't get up me, he'll congratulate me on my courage for saying something like that to mum," he explains proudly.

"HE CALLED YOU A WHAT?" they here from the kitchen.

"Oh crap," says Ochida.

"OCHIDA UCHIHA, GET IN HERE."

* * *

I don't know what's going on, my chappies are getting shorter every time. oh well, I'll just try to make the next one longer. Anywho, R&R. Please. I won't have a specific release date, I usually put new chappies up randomly, some days I have no time and stuff like that. Hehe, Ochida is in trouble, Sasuke is going to clobber him, hehe.

Anyways, bye.


	4. The Feeling

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 4 – The Feeling

In the training grounds of Team Kakashi, Katai is still trying to climb the tree, just like what Sasuke and Naruto did when they were attempting to climb the tree, Sakura told her daughter to mark her progress with a kunai. Katai hasn't managed to get higher than half way and has left many marks on the tree from there to the bottom. "Mum, this is ridiculous, I can't do this," resigns Katai.

"That is no way to speak, you told me you wanted better chakra control, so you will have better chakra control. I didn't expect you to get it on the first day, your father didn't, but I also don't expect you to take as long as your father," Sakura says as she looks up at the sky. "Look, it's getting late; we'll go home and try again in the morning."

"Okay," replies Katai, with that said, the two kunoichi head home.

* * *

Back in the Hyuga complex, Rion is lying on his bed contemplating why his mother doesn't want him to cook in her kitchen, _I didn't do anything wrong, I was only trying to cook breakfast. _How dense can you get?

"RION, DINNER WILL BE READY SOON," yells Tenten from the dining room.

"OKAY, I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE," he yells back.

He gets up off his bed and as he's heading towards the dining room, he feels as though something weird is going on. He sits down at his place at the dining table with a frown on his usually unmarred face. "Rion, what are you thinking about?" Neji asks his son when he notices the frown on his face. When Rion doesn't answer, Neji tries again, "RION."

"Huh, oh, what is it dad?" replies Rion

"What were you thinking about so hard that it made you frown and become absent-minded?" Neji asks his son again.

"Oh, it's just that on my way to the dining room, I felt as though there was something weird going on," Rion replies with the frown on his face again.

"Something weird? What kind of weird?" asks Tenten.

"Something that may be destructive to Konoha," replies Rion in a whisper.

Both Neji and Tenten's eyes widen. "What do you mean by destructive to Konoha?" Tenten asks.

"You know what I mean mum, something bad is going to happen and I can feel it. Of course, Naruto hasn't been giving out many missions lately, meaning that there are no missions coming in, either there are no missions to come in or something is preventing missions from coming in," exclaims Rion.

"Rion, the fact that missions haven't been coming in means nothing, it just says that these are more peaceful times and there is no need for Konoha to get involved in small village problems that the villagers can fix themselves," states Neji.

"Then what else could it be, I can't think of anything else that could cause this strange feeling," complains Rion.

"He has a point Neji, what else could it be?" asks Tenten.

"I don't know, but I doubt it has anything to do with the lack of missions, so just eat your dinner," when he sees the look of sadness on his son's face he sighs. "Fine, if you think it's that important, you can talk about it with Naruto tomorrow."

"Thank-you dad," says Rion who quickly finishes his dinner and gets ready for bed in the hopes tomorrow will come faster.

* * *

The next day, Rion is up bright and early to prepare for his visit to Naruto. He walks into the kitchen and sees Tenten standing just inside the doorway with her hands crossed in front of her chest. "You young man are not cooking your own breakfast, I will cook it for you, so sit down at the table and wait," she says to him in a stern tone.

"Fine," he says while sighing.

After he finishes eating, he kisses his mother on the cheek and heads out for the Hokage building. On his way he runs into Setsuna, "Hello cousin, what has you up this early?" he asks her.

"Going to train with mum and you know we aren't technically cousins," she tells him.

"Of course I know, I'm not stupid, it's easier that way since your mum and my dad are the cousins," he explains.

"Yes, I know that, I'm not stupid either, but then again, I think you might be stupid," she says.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you trashed your mother's kitchen when she told you that you were banned from it, how stupid can you get," she says in a laughing manner.

"That doesn't make me stupid and how do you know about that?" he asks her in a huff.

"Well, your mother told my mother who told me and I couldn't stop laughing, I hear that Ochida and Daiton did something stupid as well," she exclaims.

"Oh, really, what did they do?"

"Apparently Daiton was told by Temari to do one small thing and he said it was troublesome, then he put his head back on the table, but when he noticed that Temari was about to blow, he was out of the house faster than you can say 'stupid.' I don't know if you'll ever see him again after Temari is finished with him," she laughs.

"What did Ochida do?" asks Rion.

"Oh, he called Ino a moron and left the house while Ino was speechless. I also don't think you'll see him again either, Sasuke probably wasn't happy about that and taught him a lesson on respect."

"I'm not stupid enough to disrespect my mother, mum would kill me before dad had a chance to do anything to me," he says while shivering at the thought.

"Exactly, so I told you what I was doing up this early, now you tell me why you're up this early," she says.

"I'm going to see Naruto," in a serious tone that Setsuna picks up on.

"Why are you going to see Naruto with such a serious face?"

"Because last night I had this sudden feeling that something really weird is going to happen, the kind of weird that means the destruction of Konoha and I don't what it's about, I have a theory about it, but dad says that couldn't possibly be the case," he replies.

Setsuna frowns, "So I'm not the only one that felt that, you felt it too, but I didn't mention it to mum and dad, I kept it to myself. I'll go with you to see Naruto."

"That's a good idea, it might be more believable if we both go," he replies.

* * *

R&R please, this may be my second story, but I'm still new at this so I need feedback. As long as it's not harsh though otherwise I'll cry. I wonder what this feeling that Rion and Setsuna have is, find out in the next chappy, maybe.


	5. Looking Into It

Chapter 5 – Looking Into It

Naruto was doing the usual paperwork when someone knocked on the door, "Come in," he called.

In walked Rion and Setsuna, and they don't look like they came for a friendly visit, "Good morning Lord Hokage," Rion greets him.

"Good morning Rion, but please call me Naruto; we're friends," Naruto replies with a grin.

"You obviously realised we aren't here merely for a visit," Setsuna states.

"I did, but there is no harm in greeting you both as I always do," Naruto points out.

"Indeed, but may we get to the point of the matter?" she asks him.

"Very well, what brings the two of you here so early in the morning?" Naruto asks the two young shinobi.

"We've been having a strange feeling, as if something bad is going to happen to Konoha," Rion answers.

"So it isn't just us?" asks a voice from behind them.

The two turn to see the Uchiha twins standing the doorway.

"You feel it too?" Setsuna asks them.

They both nod and move to stand beside their friends. "You aren't the only ones, Katai brought it to my attention last night," Naruto throws in.

"I feel it too," says another voice from the doorway.

It's none other than Daiton, that lazy look still plastered to his face. "It seems the six of you have instincts along the same line. With you all having the same gut reaction, I'll look into the problem; whatever it is," states Naruto.

"Thank-you dad," says Katai as she comes in through the door.

"Ah, now my office is crowded, why don't the six of you go find something else to do while I work?" Naruto complains.

"Okay," they all say in unison as they make their way outside.

As soon as they're outside they pair up into couples their parents are unaware of. Setsuna and Daiton had been dating for a year now; when their parents aren't around, like right now, they're all over each other. Katai and Ochida had only been dating for a few months, which is the same for Rion and Daria. Of course, Ochida has made it very clear what he would do to Rion if he ever hurt his sister; he is the overprotective twin brother type.

The six shinobi make their way to a field with a large tree in the middle; this is where they always go to chat and hang out together. They sit down the way they always do, this is also Daiton and Setsuna's opportunity to be all over each other. So when they sit down, she is in his lap and they're straight to making out. Ochida has his back against the tree with Katai laying her back against his chest, sitting between his legs (AN: Get your minds out of the gutter). Rion and Daria are also lying against the tree, but she is sitting beside him, her head on his shoulder and he has his arm around her waist.

They sit and just enjoy each other's company. "Babe, how successful do you think your dad will be at figuring out what the feeling we have is all about?" Ochida asks Katai while kissing her hair.

"Hmmm, I don't know; it all depends on what the problem is, that and he doesn't have much to go on. He only has our gut feelings," she answers, leaning further back into him.

"I hope he does come up with something, I'm anxious to know what's going on," says Setsuna after pulling away from Daiton, only to latch back onto him.

Every one nods their heads in agreement. "Seriously you two, can't you wait until you're alone to do that?" Daria complains to the couple playing tonsil hockey with each other.

"Hey it's not like you and Rion don't have make out sessions," retorts Setsuna.

"Yeah, but at least we don't do it in front of everyone; we do it when we're alone," Daria argues back.

"Ah babe, let's not talk about what we do in private because now your brother looks ready kill me," says Rion nervously.

"Hey Ochida, you are not allowed to kill my boyfriend or even think about killing him and what we do by ourselves is none of your business," Daria says as she glares at her twin. "You don't see me about ready to kill Katai do you?"

"No, but I'm thinking what any older brother would think when their sister is making out with her boyfriend when they're alone," he argues back.

"You're only older by one minute, that hardly counts for older brother status," she scoffs.

"Well I'm still your brother no matter how far apart we are," he argues further.

"Hey babe, leave them alone, it's not like they do anything we don't do when we're alone," Katai reprimands her boyfriend.

"But-" he starts.

"No buts or I'll tell everyone your secret," she threatens.

"What secret?" he asks nervously.

"You know what secret I'm talking about; something about what you used to do when you five," she giggles at the memory.

"You wouldn't," he gasps.

"I would, so leave them alone and I won't tell a soul," she states.

"Fine," he says in defeat.

"Good, now how about the rest of us join in, because honestly, it looks like fun," suggests Katai.

With that she firmly places her lips onto Ochida's.

"Oh, what the hell," exclaims Daria as she plants her lips onto Rion's.

Little did they know that they were being watched by none other than their parents, well, all but Naruto; he's still doing paperwork.

"Wow, they sure grow fast," squeals Sakura, excited that her baby girl had a boyfriend.

"Yeah, who'd of thought our two would get together," states Ino.

"Well I expected all of those outcomes," says Shikamaru.

"Of course you did, you've been watching all six of them since they were small," says Temari.

"It's sweet that they are all sticking together," says Hinata softly.

"Mmmm, that just means we know we can trust who our children are dating; they grew up together," says Kiba with a wide grin.

"It means they'll protect each other," Tenten points out.

"Hn," was all that came out of Neji.

Though all Sasuke did was let out a grunt; what else would you expect?

Then the adults decided to let their children be, knowing they'll tell them themselves about their relationships when they feel like it.

* * *

SSSSOOOOOORRRRRYYYYYYY it's so late, but I started another story and it happened to be more successful than this one. But this year, I've decided to try and update all my stories as often as I can; though I don't know how often that will be; stupid homework, stupid assignments, stupid grade 12. If I can update them quite often, I'll be floating on cloud 9. I'm hoping this story gets better as I go, my imagination has taken a dive in the shallow end aka MASSIVE WRITERS BLOCK.

Anyway, I hope you like my story, and please R&R. As I've said before, constructive criticism is always welcome and even ideas are greatly appreciated.

So, Seza out.


End file.
